The Trials of Apollo, and Me: The Hidden Oracle (Discontinued)
by AltamiraOriole
Summary: DISCONTINUED
1. Author's Note (1)

**Description**

I never wanted to get thrown into the world of the gods, but that was what happened. All of it seems to crazy to be true, but here I am. The only problem is, I know what is going to happen from the book. Only the slightest slip of information could get camp halfblood destroyed AND the world! Join me on my crazy, scary and dangerous adventure through the world of demigods! Takes place starting at the beggining of TOA.

 **Author's Note**

Hi all! Come to read my fanfiction I see. Warnings: Will contain major spoilers for the Trials of Apollo:The Hidden Oracle, will have boy×boy (Solangelo).

I am having it start in 2011, because based on the cronological time order in the books it would happen in January 2011. Update dates will be posted at the end of each chapter for the next chapter. Rated T mostly for language.


	2. Chapter 1: I Wake Up In A Dumpster

**Chapter 1 - I Wake Up In A Dumpster**

I knew my day was going to be bad when I woke up in a dumpster.

I opened my eyes to moldy pizza and the smell of soiled diapers. For a moment I wondered where I was, still half asleep. Suddenly it registered in my head that I was in a dumpster, lying on top of a pile of garbage. "Aagh!" I screeched and clambered out of the dumpster as fast as I could.

I hazily remembered last night. I had gotten into my own bed, definetly not a dumpster in... actually, I wasn't really sure where I was. I appeared to be in a dead end alleyway with tall brick buildings that had rusty zig-zaging fire escapes on either side. I blinked the blurriness out of my eyes and looked down. Thankfully, I wasn't wearing My Little Pony pajamas. Instead I was wearing what I usually wear, a baggy navy blue hoodie, a Doctor Who T-shirt, black converse, and jeggings. As a bonus, I didn't have any rancid bologna stuck to me.

I twisted my silver TARDIS earring nervously and assessed the situation. I had no idea where I was, woke up in a dumpster, and had no idea how I had gotten there. I slowly felt myself start to panic.

Trying to distract myself, I searched my pockets to see if I had my phone. I didn't, but I did have a watch. I strapped it to my wrist and looked at the date on the blue digital face. It said it was January 12th, 2011. I stared at it in shock. How could I have gone back in time almost six years?! I decided I was being irrational and the watch was probably just off.

Suddenly, I saw something up in the cold, grey sky. Something that was falling so fast that flames were streaming off of it. As it got closer, I realized it was... a person? It didn't make any sense, but it looked like a skinny, teenaged boy. As he got even closer I saw that he had curly hair and appeared to be just barely concious.

Then I realized why I could see him so well, he was just fifteen feet above me. I instinctively leaped backas he crashed into the dumpster I had just been in a few minutes prior. Rotten food and black plastic trash bags rained everywhere. I grabbed an old newspaper from the ground and held it over my head to try to keep from getting hit by flying rubbish.

I wasn't so lucky this time and I got beaned in the stomach by a trashbag that exploded and rained old, nasty food and other trash onto me, and I fell backwards into a pile of dirty snow. " _Bleck_!" I said as I spit coffee grounds out of my mouth. I stood up and tried to ignore the bitter flavor coating my tongue.

Over at the dumpster, the mysterious falling guy seemed to plead to no one, "No! No it wasn't! Please!" The guy then muttered, "Yes... Yes, that's it." Suddenly I saw battered hands grab the side of the dumpster and the guy tumbled out, his shoulder making a sickening cracking sound against the pavement.

" _Araggeeddeee_ ," he whimpered as he attempted to get up. "Stand up. Stand up." He appeared to be around fifteen, about three yeras older than me, and he had curly dark brown hair. His eyes were bright blue, and he looked kind of cute in a dorkish way, I guess. But his face was a scarred landscape of red pustuales and white-heads, acne. He was wearing sneakers, blue jeans and a green polo shirt.

He stood there for a minute, swaying as if he were going to fall over any second. When he righted himself he dug in his pockets like he was searching for something. He pulled out a cheap looking wallet and frowned at it. He opened it and pulled out a one-hundred dollar bill and then a drivers liscense.

"How are you not dead?" I blurted out accidentally, and rather rudely. I quickly slapped a hand over my mouth as if I was afraid more words would come flying out.

The guy looked at me surprised, noticing me for the first time. "Who are you?" he asked, almost suspiciously. I realized he looked familiar, almost like I had seen or known him, but not exactly. I suddenly remembered the book I had been reading, the Trials of Apollo. This couldn't... but could it?

"Um, hello?" said the guy. I realized I had zoned out for a second, but I had a hunch.

"Uh, only if you tell me who _you_ are!" I retorted.

"Why, I am Lord Apollo!" he said haughtily. "Tremble at my glory, mortal!" It seemed my hunch was correct. I almost started hyperventilating, but I managed to calm myself down. I must have traveled through time or to a different dimension or something!

"My name is Kayleigh Andrzejewski."

"Your last name is what now?"

"It's Polish," I said, somewhat annoyed. "Anyway, your last name is Papadopoulos."

"It is not! I firmly deny it!"

"Then why does your liscense say it?"

We were bordering on an argument when a raspy voice came from the entrance of the alley. "Hey Cade, take a look at these two losers."

One of them was squat and plantinum blond, while the other tall and red-headed. _Cade and Mikey!_ I thought frantically and I did something I never thought I would, I froze in fear. The red-head, who was Cade, I think, said, "Now be nice, Mikey. They look friendly enough." Then he pulled out a hunting knife from his belt. "In fact," he glanced at Apollo's wallet, "I bet they want to give us all their money!"

I glared at the snake tatoos on their necks, knowing what they meant. I stepped behind Apollo. If I kept Apollo from getting beaten up, he might never meet Meg and I knew that even the tiniest little thing could make a horrible turn of events that could destory everyone.

"I am Apollo," he announced, "You mortals have three choices: offer me tribute, flee, or be destroyed." I facepalmed. Then I stood back to watch him get mugged.

* * *

Mikey and Cade, to put it in proper terms, kicked the Hades out of Apollo. I flinched involuntarily every time he got kicked or stomped on. Once Cade looked and grinned at me evilly like, _"You're next!"_

MIkey grabbed a trash bag and smashed it over Apollo's head, making more trash fly everywhere. Then they patted him down and took his wallet.

"Lookee here," said Cade, "Some cash and an ID for Lester Papadopoulos."

Mikey laughed. " _Lester?_ That's even worse than Apollo."

Apollo reached up tentatively and touched his nose, which was swollen to roughly the size of a large egg and was a bruised purple color. "Blood," he muttered. "That's not possible."

"It's very possible, Lester." Cade crouched down next to him. "And there might be more blood in your near future. You want to explain why you don't have a credit card? Or phone? I'd hate to think I did all that stomping for a hundred bucks."

Apollo stared at the blood on his fingertips for a few moments before trying to get up, but his hand hit a banana peel and he fell down again. Mikey and Cade hollowed with laughter.

"I love this guy!" Mikey exclaimed.

"Yeah, but the boss told us he'd be loaded," complained Cade.

"Boss..." muttered Apolllo, "Boss?"

"That's right, Lester." Cade flicked a finger against the side of Apollo's head. " 'Go to that alley' the boss told us. 'Easy score.' He said we should rough you up, take whatever you had. But this" - he waved the cash under Apollo's nose - "isn't much of a payday."

Apollo stood up, coffee grounds dribbled from his shoulders. "Who- who is your boss?" he questioned weakly. He looked as if he was going to fall over again.

I started tapping my foot. This was getting boring. I hummed the tune of "This is Gospel" by Panic! at the disco under my breath. I glanced around and drummed my fingers against my knee.

Suddenly I was jerked out of my bordom by a loud voice that yelled, "HEY!" I looked up at the second story landing of the fire escape where I was greeted by the arrival of Meg.

"Leave him alone!" she ordered. She looked like she was described in the book, she had on red sneakers, yellow leggings and a green tank dress. Her hair was in a messy pageboy style and she had on cat-eye glasses glittering with rhinestones. She was a little pudgy and about a half-a-foot shorter than me, me being five feet. She had an obstinate scowl planted on her face.

"Get lost kid," Mikey told her.

Meg stamped her foot, and the fire escape shuddered. "My alley. My rules!" Her bossy nasal voice made her sound like she was chiding a playmate in a game of make-believe. "Whatever that loser has is mine, including his money!"

"Why is everyone calling me a loser?" he asked weakly to no one in particular.

"Well, everyone forgot _I_ was here," I said, shrugging.

"Not helping," he growled.

Cade glared at Meg, the red from his hair seeming to seep into his face. "You've got to be kidding me. Beat it, you brat!" He picked up a rotten apple and threw it at her.

Meg just looked at the apple as it landed on the fire escape and rolled harmlessly to a stop at her feet. "You want to play with food?" asked Meg, wiping her nose with her hand. "Okay."

I watched as the apple flew by itself and hit Cade's nose with deadly accuracy, causing him to fall down hard on his rump. I accidentally snorted, loudly.

Mikey looked over at me. "I have an idea." he said, marching over toward me.

"Good for you," I said sarcastically, but I was getting nervous, what was he doing?

Quickly he slipped behind me and held his bike chain belt to my neck. "Let us go with the loser's money or she gets it!" I had no doubt he would do it either.

Suddenly my senses seemed to kick into overdrive. I noticed little things such as the wispy black fuzz at the corner of Meg's mouth, the small logo Apollo's polo shirt, and Mikey's breath on the back if my head.

I moved my leg up and back reflexively, kicking him in a sensitive area. He immediatly let go of the chain and yelped in pain. Then I turned around and brought down a thick, heavy book, which seemed to have appeared out of no where in my hands, onto the top of his head.

"SCHEIßKOPF!" I screamed at him, my anger, frustration, and panic for being in some strange place in 2011 with and gods and crazy ass monsters exploded all at once. "DO YOU THINK I WANT TO BE HERE?! NO! AND THEN YOU TOO INSOLENT DIGUSTING STUPID STREET THUGS HAD TO COME AND BEAT UP MOTHER-FREAKING APOLLO AND THEN THREATEN ME! SERIOUSLY!?"

I then opened up my mouth impossibly wide and let out and ear-piercing high pitched scream of rage. Some of the windows near us shattered.

Cade and Mikey scrambled to their feet and ran away screaming, trash bags exploding near them, showing them in potato peelings and old takeout.

* * *

 **First chapter! Hooray! Exactly 1,967 words! Please R &R, criticism accepted! But no flames please. I apoligize for any typos or inaccuracies to the book. Next update is sceduled for Thanksgiving, otherwise known as Thursday, November 24th!**


	3. Chapter 2: I Have An Existential Crisis

**Chapter 2 - I Have an Existential Crisis**

I sank to the ground, the sound of my own scream still ringing in my ears. _This can't be real, this can't be real..._ I held my arms over my head as if to protect myself from some unknown, invisible blow. I felt my breath quickening as I remained in my crouched position on the dirty ground, my face pressed into my knees. The reality of the situation I was thrown into suddenly hit me full force, like a batter hitting a home run.

I'm not sure why it only hit me then. Maybe it was the rapid progression of events or my denial when I first woke up. Maybe the adrenaline pumping through my veins. The extent of my senses in that moment Mikey had held his rusty bikechain to my neck seemed, just, wrong, in a way. But not at the same time. Like it was something my body knew but not my mind.

I realized, I hadn't given any thought about my family. I felt guilty, I hadn't even thought about them when I woke up in that disgusting slimy, garbage dumpster. I think I would rather still be in that trash than in this situation, with gods, demigods and monsters.

Was I missing where they were? Was I actually in a different universe? A different time? I didn't know, and I think that scared me worse.

I thought about them, my family. My brother's mouth dropping open in shock as he heard I was missing. Then crying tears even though he had always been so annoying to me, but admittedly, I had been to him too. My mom, realizing I was missing and searching everywhere for me. In hysterics as she called the police station to report me missing. My dad, a few tears streaking down his cheeks silently, though he did not weep for anything.

I failed to choke back a sob in my throat as my tear ducts unleashed a waterfall of salt water. Silent sobs made my body shake until I gasped for breath. My brain was a jumbled mass of hysterics, but with one steady rithm throughout. _No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no..._

After what felt like hours, but was actually just a few minutes, my tears subsided.

I was never a strong person. I cried about the tiniest things, from not understanding homework to regretting minor actions. But I knew that I couldn't just wait for things to get better this time. I had to finally take action to understand what happened, and do whatever I was brought there to do, in a place I didn't know.

I took a deep breath to calm my lungs and gave myself a pep talk. _You are strong, you can do this. Everything will be fine even if it isn't. You have gods and demigods on your side..._

I stopped for a moment, and realized, how had I made a scream that shattered windows? And the book that had appeared in my hands?

Demigods. They were real. I had had thoughts about them, but with Cade and Mikey attacking it had been driven from my mind.

Apollo was a god, Meg was a demigod. _Why not?_ I could be a demigod. It made sense.

My breath quickened again. On one hand, being mortal could have made things much more difficult. But on the other hand, being a mortal could have made matters easier. What I had been sent for, I thought, no, I knew that it was to help Apollo, Meg and the rest of the demigods and gods.

* * *

I took one last deep breath and heaved myself from the ground, my joints popping from staying in the same position for so long. The book that had appeared in my palms had fallen to the ground when I broke down, and I now picked it up. It appeared to be bound in some type of leather, but I didn't give it much thought. I rubbed my eyes with the heel of my hand and then attempted to clean my rectangular framed glasses with my grimy cuff, but only really spread the dirt around more. I sighed at my feet and turned my head to look at Apollo and Meg, who were currently engaged in conversation.

"I have an idea." Apollo was saying, while attempting to stand straight despite his injuries. As he repeated the words of Mikey, I winced as I absentmindedly rubbed the bruises on my neck that the chain had left there.

"I know someone who might help," Apollo continued. "He lives on the Upper East Side. Take me to him, and I shall reward you."

Apollo looked over at me to see that I was now standing up and looking at them, but his attention snapped back to Meg as she made some sort of sound between a cough and a snicker. "Reward me with what?" She said as she danced around, and plucked his wallet and money from the trash. "I'm already taking all your money."

"Hey!" exclaimed Apollo. I wondered where the Upper East Side was. I had never been to New York City. Besides, I wasn't exactly sure where we were right then either.

"I've got your money, I've got your money!" Sang Meg.

Apollo stifled a growl. "Listen child, I won't be mortal forever. Someday I will become a god again. Then I will reward those who helped me, and punish those who didn't."

Meg put her hands on her hips and exclaimed, "How do you know what will happen? Have you ever been mortal before?"

"Yes, actually. Twice! Both times, my punishment only lasted a few years at most!"

Their voices faded into background noise. I already knew this conversation word for word. I thought of Meg, the enigma of the group. One minute open and carefree, the next secretive and closed. I knew, of course, about Nero. Oh, I loathed Nero. I felt bad for Meg that she had been raised that way. I really didn't know how I felt about her, as I had just actually met her, and, in fact, hadn't even talked to her. I knew though, that there was some compassion in her, despite her betrayel in the end.

I was snapped out of my musings by Meg blowing a rather large rasberry. "And I claim your service!"

Thunder clapped in the cold gray sky and ethereal laughter seemed to echo through the city ravines.

"I walked right into that, didn't I?" Apollo said, face adopting a defeated expression.

"Yep!" Exclaimed Meg, bouncing excitedly in her cherry red sneakers. "We're going to have so much fun!"

"Are you sure you're not Artemis in disguise?" Asked Apollo, seeming somehow more disheartened.

"I'm that other thing," Meg said, studying the hundred dollar bill and holding it up to the light as if to make sure it wasn't forged. "That thing you said before. A demigod." For some odd reason I had the urge to sarcastically blurt 'My gosh she's figured it out!'.

"How do you know?" Apollo asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Just do," She said cheerfully, giving a smug smile. "And now I have a sidekick god named Lester!" I gave a small smile at that. It was pretty funny to think of a god named Lester Papadopoulos.

"Cheer up," said Meg. "Who's the guy you wanted to see- the guy on the Upper East Side?"

"Another demigod," Apollo replied. "He knows the way to a camp where I might find shelter, guidence, food-"

"Food?" Meg's ears perked up. " _Good_ food?"

"Well, normally I just eat ambrosia, but yes, I suppose."

"Hold on, wait a minute!" I interjected for the first time. "What do you mean, 'a camp where _I_ might find shelter'?"

"Uh, I meant we," he said quickly.

I huffed unhappily. He acted like he was above everyone else. In a way he was, but he was now mortal, and that changed some things. But even if he was a god, I still didn't think his safety should be far above ours.

"Well, my first order is to find this guy to take us to the camp place!" Said Meg, not acknowledging the words between me and Apollo.

Apollo sighed dejectedly. "As you wish. Let's find Percy Jackson."

* * *

As we trudged up the street, Apollo walked next to me deep in thought, and Meg skipped along ahead of us. It really felt, just, strange, to be there. Don't get me wrong, I was still very afraid. But I knew then that I couldn't be paralyzed by fear. I had to be brave, but still feel fear. Fear is what keeps you alive.

I shivered in my thin hoodie, and I wondered how soon I would die of hypothermia. My fingers and toes felt numb already. Pedestrians kept staring at us as we walked by, and I self-conciously tried to brush some coffee out of my long, light brown hair. I looked over and noticed that Apollo had a hopeful expression on his face.

Distracting myself from the cold, I thought about the powers I may have had. The scream. I knew for a fact that I couldn't scream at the right frequency to break glass, or loud enough to shatter multiple windows. At least not before. The book also, that I still had clutched under my arm. It seemed to have just appeared in my hands. I held it in front of me and examined the cover. It read in gold leaf lettering 'Echidna's Guide to Modern Monsters'. Something seemed off about the title, though. I examined it closely, but just couldn't figure it out.

"You guys smell," said Meg, snapping me and Apollo out of our thoughts, and turning around and walking backwards ahead of us. "You look like you've just been mugged."

"I have just been mugged. Also enslaved by a small child!" Exclaimed Apollo. I pondered if getting that chain held to my neck counted as getting mugged, although they hadn't taken anything from me specifically.

"It's not slavery," she said as she chewed on part of her thumbnail. "It's more like mutual cooperation."

"Mutual in the sense the you give orders and I am forced to cooperate?" He sighed.

She stopped by the front window of a store. "Yep. See? You guys look gross."

While Apollo gaped in disbelief at the glass, I stood staring across the busy street, deep in thought. _What if their was actually an alternate me in this place? Would I be stealing her life?_ I shivered at the thought. What if there had been a version myself here, where ever this was, and I was living her life, but with my memories. _No Kayleigh, just don't go there._

I suddenly saw something across the street, in an alleyway between two shops. It only appeared for a second, so I couldn't be sure I had actually seen it, but it reminded me off a drop of quicksilver, but quite a bit larger larger. _Great, the plague spirits._ _Nosoi._

I turned around to say that we should keep walking, when Apollo suddenly cried out, "Horrors! Is that- Is that acne?"

"How observant of you," I said dryly, but then I caught sight of my reflection's eyes in the glass.

"What the hell, my eyes are green!' I screeched.

Before, my irises had always been a pale blue-grey, but now they appeared a somewhat light moss green color, with hints of hazel brown around the edges. Nonetheless, my hair what still light brown, reaching just a few inches below my shoulders. My lips were still light pink, and I still had a dusting of barely visible freckles on my fair skin, along my cheekbones.

"You're going to get yourself arrested," Meg was telling Apollo. Thankfully, my exclamation had not been heard over Apollo yelling at the sky.

"What does it matter?" Apollo continued. "I have been made a teenager, and not even one with perfect skin! I bet I don't even have..."

He pulled up his shirt with a look of horror on his face, and although I flinched at the sight of the pattern of bruises covering his midriff, I still gazed at him coldly. It bothered me how self-centered he seemed to be, and at that point I found Meg, even with her somewhat snarky attitude, to be more likable than him.

Oh, no, no, no," he cried, staggering along the sidewalk, almost stepping onto the street. "Where are my eight-pack abs? I _always_ have eight-pack abs! I _never_ have love handles, never in four thousand years!"

"Could you just shut up!?" I snapped, I was really getting tired his complaining, and I just really didn't want to stick around any longer with the nosoi.

"But I'm fat!" Said Apollo.

"Oh my gods, your fine!" I said, exasperated.

"You're average," added Meg, "Average people don't have have eight-pack abs. C'mon."

As we pulled Apollo away, I couldn't help thinking, what if this was just a dream?

* * *

After walking for a while down the many crisscrossing city streets in silence, Apollo suddenly asked, "How are you two so calm? You are demigods, walking with a god, on the way to a camp to meet others of your kind. Doesn't any of that surprise you?"

"Eh, I've seen a bunch of weird stuff," replied Meg, skipping on ahead of us.

"Didn't you see me having a mental breakdown in the alleyway?" I asked, gazing up at him.

"Well, where are you guys from?" He said, looking slightly uncomfortable at my sudden, blunt comment.

"The alley." She turned her head to look at us, slowing down to a walk.

"No, but... your parents? Family? Friends?" He prompted.

A ripple of discomfort passed across her face, but she masked it quickly. "Not important."

Apollo sighed and turned to me, knowing that he wasn't going to get anything more out of Meg. "What about you?"

"Michigan," I said simply, going for the minimalistic approach. I was apprehensive that if I said too much, I might somehow give away somwthing that led to questions and suspicion. "As for my family, I never knew my biological parents. I was adopted," I lied. I knew that Apollo had had a child, Kayla, I think, with a man. Don't even ask me how that worked, but I suppose he was a god. But, I didn't know if any other gods or goddess' did, or could, do that, and I didn't want to reveal any inconsistency.

Apollo nodded his head in thought, and then said, "In the alleyway, when you were screaming at Mikey, I noticed that you said something about not wanting to be here, and also, why were you in that alley to begin with?"

"Well, I kind woke up in the dumpster that you landed in," I explained. "And I really don't want to be here, but I guess this is my life now." I looked down and sighed at my grimy shoes dejectedly.

"And neither of you have heard of Camp Half-Blood? Or Camp Jupiter?" He further queried.

"Nuh-uh," said Meg, still skipping on ahead of us. "How much farther to Perry's house?"

"Percy's," I automatically corrected.

"I'm not sure, a few more blocks... I think," he said.

I sighed once again as we continued farther down the street.

* * *

 **Uh, yeah. I really have no excuse for not updating for about five months. I'm just that great at procrastinating. So, to anyone still interested in reading, sorry. But please R &R! This is really just kind of a filler chapter, but with a couple of minorly important things. The next update date will hopefully be around May 13th, 2017.**


End file.
